


The Truth Is Out There

by soulcase



Category: Haikyuu!!, The X-Files
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, Eventual Romance, FBI agents, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Inspired by The X-Files, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Paranormal, Partners to Lovers, Slow Build, i dont know where this is going yet please bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulcase/pseuds/soulcase
Summary: “Have you heard of the X-Files, Agent Akaashi?” asked the Division Chief.Akaashi felt his mouth run dry. That was the assignment he was going to be working on? Sure, the only detail he was really given was that he was to be working with Agent Bokuto Koutarou, which was information compelling enough for him to accept the interview.Had he known the nature of the project they would be tackling, he might have—no—he absolutely would have responded differently.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	The Truth Is Out There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VDAY enjoy this bokuaka au that’s been sittin’ on my noggin for a while 🧸
> 
> twitter: @sou1case
> 
> happy reading!!! 🤍🤍

His tie felt too snug around his neck, and he was feeling particularly insecure about whether the shoulder pads sewn into his blazer made him look blocky or disproportionate. Suddenly remembering the man at the coffee shop who tried making a pass at him earlier that morning, he ultimately concluded he looked alright. 

It was something Akaashi had grown accustomed to: that is, politely dismissing the obvious flirtation (typically) older men displayed toward him. Many would claim that it was how Akaashi had risen the ranks at work—he was considered the FBI’s eye-candy—the bat of his eyelashes his method of steadily floating up to the top with ease. 

But Akaashi had worked hard, despite what gossip had to say. Having earned a medical degree from Stanford, he was promptly recruited by the FBI; and as a result of his educational background, he had witnessed what even the most hardened investigators shied away from at the end of the day. All the prettiness people claimed as his only merit was entirely covered up at most times by his bloodied pastel-green scrubs, gloves, and masks—people preferred not to picture Akaashi elbow-deep inside the stiffened, xanthous-hued cadaver of the latest homicide victim. 

His parents always questioned why Akaashi opted for such an unconventional career given the potential he had as a medical student; with a brain like his, why would he want to spend his entire day in a room with an already-dead person? 

“Because,” Akaashi might reply with venom between his teeth, “if I were a quote, real doctor, unquote, I would be working with already-dying people, anyway.”

In truth, Akaashi was neither so cynical nor so unkind. But on all fronts, people tried to undermine not only his talents, but his ethics, his way of being—and quite frankly, he had had enough.

So, that was how he ended up at the receptionist’s desk waiting for her to peer up from her tabloid magazine, watching her pop pink bubblegum loudly between her glossy lips—in contrast to his sweaty palm that was gripping his fairly empty suitcase. 

“Excuse me,” he said with a tight smile, trying not to let his irritation seep through it. “Agent Akaashi Keiji.” 

Without looking up, she processed his clearance and sent him up to the top floor, where the office of the Division Chief was situated. Only when Akaashi mumbled a small thank you did she look up, her dull eyes widening when they met his emerald ones. 

However, she did not have the time to scribble her phone number down on the closest piece of paper as he walked briskly away, luckily, as it was an important document that would eventually require revision by the chief later that day.

When Akaashi reached Floorr Twenty-something, he walked past the dizzying arrangement of desks and cubicles, ignoring the whispers of veteran agents, already questioning his presence, or rather, his intentions with the Division Chief. 

He marched right through until he reached the correct door at the end of a hall, tugging a little at his tie as though the gesture would somehow remedy the dryness plaguing his throat. A curt, “Come in,” came after he knocked, and then there were two pairs of harsh eyes on him.

One came from the Division Chief himself, an unhappy-looking fellow, with rich dark circles under his eyes and a seemingly permanent frown. The other came from a mysterious man lurking in the corner, looking equally as tired and a cigarette perched between his fingers. The cigarette smoke made the room stuffy and hazy; he had half a mind to tell the man that this was a smoke-free building, but one look at him told him it would be unwise. 

He did not know the man to be an agent, his suit was free of any credentials or ID. However, something in his stance sent a chill down Akaashi’s spine—as if this man had seen every hell in the living world, carried them between his fingers, puffing out the ash with every exhalation. 

“Agent Akaashi,” began the chief, drawing Akaashi’s attention away from the Cigarette Man. “Apologies for sending you this assignment request without providing many details. I imagine you’re somewhat skeptical, but before we go into detail about the job, let’s get the basic questions out of the way first. How does that sound?”

“Of course,” Akaashi nodded.

“I see you’ve worked for the FBI for just over three years, but you’ve been rather crucial to the development of forensic pathology, devoting your time well between the cases you’re assigned and teaching certain courses at the academy,” the chief said flatly, as though he were lazily reciting a script. “But I see that before medical school, your background was in… literature?… Is that right? What led you to a profession that is what I would consider antithetical to your initial course of study?”

Akaashi cleared his throat. “While I would consider literature my first love, I desired a career that would allow me to do the things I love most about studying books and placing them in a context that helps people: deconstruction, analysis, and finding closure. While I could very well have opened up my own practice, I saw the FBI, and forensic pathology, as a place where I could help honor a life that has been lost.”

Akaashi internally patted himself on the back. In reality, he pulled the answer out of his ass, but it came out rather beautifully—another skill he gained as a literature major. 

The answer apparently did not impress the chief, as he simply nodded and moved on. The Cigarette Man, however, seemed intrigued, almost captivated by Akaashi’s response. 

“Are you familiar with the agent we’ve assigned you to work with?” came the hoarse voice of the Cigarette Man. 

“Only by… reputation,” responded Akaashi carefully. 

The chief flashed an irritated glance in the direction of the Cigarette Man, who, as it appeared to Akaashi, was skipping ahead to the no-bullshit part of the interview. 

“Can you please elaborate?” interjected the Division Chief.

“He’s an Oxford-educated psychologist. He’s considered the best analyst The Academy has seen in over a decade and has aided in the capture of some of the most notorious serial killers across the country,” Akaashi said excitedly, feeling his cheeks widen with growing interest. However, he paused to recollect both his thoughts and stoic expression before he continued. “Though, he did have a nickname. Many called him ‘Spooky’ Koutarou. As far as the origins of this nickname go, I’m ignorant of them.” 

“Agent Bokuto has some… eccentric interests. Recently, he’s devoted all of his time to what we consider otherwise cold cases, dead cases, abandoned cases,” said the Cigarette Man as he brought the half-burnt stick to his mouth, mouth curved playfully as though the thought were amusing.

“Have you heard of the X-Files, Agent Akaashi?” asked the Division Chief. 

Akaashi felt his mouth run dry. _That_ was the assignment he was going to be working on? Sure, the only detail he was really given was that he was to be working with Agent Bokuto Koutarou, which was information compelling enough for him to accept the interview. Had he known the nature of the project they would be tackling, he might have—no—he absolutely would have responded differently.

“I know they are not considered part of the FBI mainstream. Do they have to do with unexplained phenomena? If I’m not mistaken… paranormal phenomena?” asked Akaashi with evident skepticism in his warped features that went from excited to twisted in mere seconds.

“Unexplained, yes. Paranormal, well, that’s essentially your assignment,” explained the Division Chief much more sternly now. “You will be working alongside Agent Bokuto. You will be writing all of the field reports on all of your activities and the validity of his work.”

Akaashi frowned for the first time that day. “Are you asking that I debunk Agent Bokuto’s work?” he asked unable to conceal his annoyance.

“You said you enjoyed deconstruction, analysis, and closure. This task is no different. We only ask that you write the reports because we trust your abilities as a medical doctor and fine agent to be scrutinizing and objective,” reasoned the chief. “We look forward to your updates. You’ll want to meet Agent Bokuto later today. His office is in the basement.”

That concluded Akaashi’s interview. The next appointment arrived within minutes of the chief’s response, leaving Akaashi no chance for protest. Any questions he had were to be directed to his secretary, who was conveniently out sick that day. 

All Akaashi could do was push the elevator button that would take him to the basement and hope, just hope, that Bokuto’s reputation was like his own: the product of petty rumor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna have so much fun with this … i'm thinking, for now, i will do a short multi-chap of their meeting + first case ONLY, then make like a series/universe where we go along on various cases that develop their romance... IDEK OKAY I JUST WANTED AN EXCUSE TO PUT THIS OUT THERE.
> 
> as a result tho, i will be updating slowly and sporadically (as its not my main fic that i'm focusing on right now)!!! so please keep that in mind if you want to follow this story! feel free to check out my other hq fics hehe... ;p
> 
> anyway, thank you for checking this out! follow me on twitter: @sou1case.
> 
> comments/kudos appreciated! much love! happy vday :')💌💌


End file.
